


Head Rush

by Heart Eyes (hearteyesharrington)



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Ass to Mouth, Barebacking, Bottom! Billy, Face-Sitting, Lube, M/M, Steve Harrington - Freeform, bareback for love LOL, billy hargrove - Freeform, i need jesus after this one help me, m/m - Freeform, ride my face, stranger things, top! Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 14:37:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14717988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hearteyesharrington/pseuds/Heart%20Eyes
Summary: “I want you to sit on my face.” Steve says quietly one evening while they’re laying in bed.“I’m sorry, what?” Billy asks incredulously, a smirk painting his lips, staring at the floppy haired mess laying next to him.“I want you to sit, on my face.” Steve repeats, pointing to his own smirking face.“Oh I heard you pretty boy, I just can’t fucking believe it.”





	Head Rush

 

“I want you to sit on my face.” Steve says quietly one evening while they’re laying in bed.

“I’m sorry, _what_?” Billy asks incredulously, a smirk painting his lips, staring at the floppy haired mess laying next to him.

“I want you to sit, _on my face._ ” Steve repeats, pointing to his own smirking face.

“Oh I heard you pretty boy, I just can’t fucking believe it.” Billy laughs, turning his head over to kiss the corner of Steve’s kiss-bruised lips.

“What? That I want you to ride my face? You don’t want me to rim you, fuck you open with my tongue, are you afraid to fall apart for me, _Billy?_ ” Steve smirks again, turning his head to look at Billy and leaning into his kiss. “You've never let me do it but you always do it to me.” He whines.

“And what? You want to return the favor pretty boy? What makes you think you have any idea what you’re doing?” Billy laughs, turning to look at Steve.

“I know more than you think, _Billy.”_ Steve bites out, glaring at Billy, but with no real malice.

Billy glances back at Steve, before rolling his eyes and pushing himself closer to Steve. Steve’s lips form a sloppy smirk as he realizes he might just get what he wants.

“Fuck it. _Fine._ I’ve been wanting you to rim me anyway. I just always thought you would pussy out.” Billy snaps, raising an eyebrow at Steve. “You’re too cute to stick your tongue up my ass, Harrington.”

“First of all, you’re wrong. And secondly, fuck off with the Harrington, Billy. We’ve been dating for months.” Steve laughs, flicking Billy on the chest.

Almost as if Billy realizes something, his demeanor changes and his features go softer. “ _Fine,_ Steve. C’mere.” He whispers, pulling the other man closer to him and pressing a soft kiss on his lips. “I _do_ want this. I just want _you_.” He breathes, nosing his way down Steve’s jaw until he can bite and lick at his neck.

“I know you do.” Steve gives in, letting Billy mark his neck. “Straddle my chest baby, let me make you feel good.” He says quietly.

Billy reluctantly pulls away from Steve, admiring the angry bruise he left on Steve’s neck. “No one has ever done this to me before.” He mentions quietly as he pushes himself up on his knees. He anchors one on Steve’s left side before hauling the other across the brunet’s lithe body and over to Steve’s right.

With Billy straddling his chest and confessing, Steve realizes everything Billy was saying was bravado, hiding the real reason why he was slightly combative at the beginning. “I’ll make it good for you baby, I promise.” Steve says softly, gently gripping Billy’s hips as he looks up at him.

Billy smiles, it’s almost sad but also a little hopeful. He’s been getting better about telling Steve how he feels and talking over the months they’ve been together. Still not great, but enough to let Steve know at least a little bit more about the guy he keeps falling for over and over again. And for now, with that same guy straddling his chest, that’s enough for Steve.

“Come here.” Steve laughs, urging Billy forward by moving his hands from his broad hips to his ass, trying to push him. It takes a little maneuvering before Billy is precariously situated over Steve’s mouth. It’s an awkward angle, given that they’ve never done this before but Steve can’t hide his excitement as he sucks a mark on Billy’s inner thigh.

“Oh, fuck. I like _that.”_ Billy whispers, looking down and catching a glimpse of Steve’s eyes closing as he continues to kiss and bite his thighs. “ _Jesus_ , that’s hot.” He groans, knotting his fingers in Steve’s hair. “ _Fuck_ , mark me baby.” He whimpers, shifting his thighs to give Steve more access. Steve smirks against Billy’s thighs as he opens his eyes, catching Billy staring down at him.

Steve could worship Billy’s thighs for hours, how thick and tan they were. How they looked when they were wrapped around him, or how they pulled taut when he was balls deep inside him, just about to come.

Of course Billy knew how Steve felt about his thighs, and his whole body, but this, _this_ was uncharted territory. Steve wasn’t even eating him out yet and he was already thankful his boyfriend has such an inquisitive sexual appetite.

“Fuck, baby.” Steve licks his lip, glances up at Billy, and breathes.

Billy looks down at the mess Steve’s made of his thighs and he swears he feels his dick _jolt._ “Fuck, please. _Please_. ” Billy whimpers, grinding his hips down on Steve’s face.

Steve doesn’t need any more instruction besides Billy’s desperate plea before he’s pulling the blond up just a little bit higher to get  better access. He motions with his fingers for Billy to put his hands on the headboard, thankful when the Billy understands the silent direction. He slowly breathes Billy in, the smell of his skin, the sweat and the pheromones, he shivers as it floods his senses. Slowly, _deliberately,_ he passes his tongue over Billy’s hole.

“Oh, _fuck.”_ Billy groans, his vision going white as pleasure floods his senses. “Steve, I—” His hands no longer remain flat against the headboard, grasping for the edge as Steve continues to pass his tongue over his hole.

Steve’s in heaven. Billy Hargrove _is_ heaven. He can’t stop once he’s started licking over the puckered pink hole, massaging the muscle with his tongue, working Billy open. He can hardly breathe, but the way Billy keeps shifting makes it a little easier. Carefully, he pushes his tongue inside, color pinking his cheeks as he listens to the moan that falls from Billy’s lips.

“Jesus you’re so good, _fuck_ . So perfect.” Billy whines, his hips thrusting forward ever so slightly. The shift allows Steve to push his tongue in further, lick into Billy even _more._ He glances up, opening his eyes to look at Billy, whose head is hanging down, knuckles turning white as they grip the headboard, mouth hanging open ever so slightly.

He grabs ahold of Billy’s right thigh and uses it as leverage to push them open further, licking deeper, pushing and prodding with his tongue as far as he can. When he thinks Billy’s ready, he carefully brings his free hand up, placing one finger around Billy’s wet hole. He meets little resistance when he finally pushes the finger in alongside his tongue. He massages Billy open just a little bit more before finally hooking his finger to find what he’s know Billy needs. He  _finally_ finds Billy’s prostate, he holds his finger there, prodding it softly. “ _FUCK. Steve._ ” Billy howls, his thighs going taunt on either side of Steve’s head, panting and moaning as Steve presses kitten licks against his rim. 

And that’s when it happens, that’s when Billy Hargrove finally starts to ride Steve Harrington’s face. “Fuck” Steve whispers as Billy starts to grind against him, his tongue still inside. He slowly pulls it out, licking as he does so, before gripping Billy’s hips. “Yeah, ride me.” He pants, allowing Billy to move against Steve’s tongue.

Steve’s own cock is painfully hard but his hands are far too busy to try and look after himself. They’re too busy holding Billy open, allowing him to lick from his balls and back up to his hole again, pressing sloppy licks to his rim. Above him, Billy’s moaning as his eyes begin to  squeeze shut, thighs tightening.

“Don’t wanna come like this, wanna come with you _inside_ me. _Please.”_ Billy’s whisper turns into a deep, bellowing moan as Steve runs the flat of his tongue over Billy’s hole, moving his hand from his ass to circle a finger around the wet muscle. “Want you in me.” Billy’s pleading, his thrusts slowing down. “ _Fuck.”_ He mutters as Steve finally pulls away,  looking up at Billy.

Billy attempts to move off of Steve while his legs are still shaking, proving unsuccessful. “I’ve got you baby.” Steve says quietly, attempting to regulate his breathing. Instead of moving Billy off of him, he pushes his down his chest just a little bit, until he can get a good look at him.

“Need your cock. _Need_ it.” Billy whispers, leaning forward to capture Steve’s lips in a dirty, sloppy kiss.

Steve grins as he looks at Billy, who’s already looking fucked out and spent. “You want me in? Is that what you said? You wanna _ride_ my cock now?” He smirks, eyebrow raised at Billy.

“ _In._ Get. In. Me.” Billy growls, shifting further down Steve’s body.

The expression on Steve’s face changes as he watches Billy lean over to the nightstand and shuffle around the drawer. When he returns with what Steve can only assume is a condom and lube, his cock pulses, hot and heavy against Billy’s back.

However, when he sees that Billy only grabbed lube, his heart skips a beat. He stares at his boyfriend patiently, just _waiting._

“No condom. I don’t wanna use them anymore. I just wanna feel _you.”_ Billy whispers softly.

“Jesus Christ, you’re a dream come true.” Steve groans, his cock pulsing with the thought of feeling _just Billy._

The blond smirks as he hands Steve the lube. As quickly as he can, Steve slicks two of his fingers before reaching around and circling Billy’s already wet hole. “Gotta stretch you a little more.” He pants, pushing one finger in much slower than he knows Billy likes.

“More, fuck Steve, _come on.”_ He begs, shifting and thrusting his hips as Steve hooks his finger against his prostate. With an evil smirk, he pushes in the second, the tips of his fingers brushing Billy’s prostate just right.

“Need you in me, _now.”_ Billy growls, pulling off of Steve’s fingers and shuffling down his body, much to Steve’s shock. Positioning himself just below Steve’s cock, he grabs the lube and slicks up Steve’s erection. Shifting, he hovers just above it, grinning wickedly as he slowly begins to sink down on Steve.

The second Steve feels Billy sinking down, it takes his breath away. The hot, tight _, wet_ heat around him was worth anything and everything the two of them had gone through to get to this point.

“Oh, _fuck.”_ Steve whines, his own voice coming as even a surprise to him.  “God fucking damn, you are _tight.”_ Steve’s hands tighten on Billy’s hips as the blond continues to slide down his cock, causing the brunet to finally, _finally_ bottom out.

“You’re so _big_ Steve. I can actually feel that fucking vein, oh my _god.”_ Billy whimpers, attempting to gain his bearings so he can fuck himself on Steve’s dick. “ _Wreck_ me.” He moans, resting his hands on Steve’s chest.

“ _Billy, Jesus.”_ The brunet whispers, gripping Billy’s hips tighter and delivering one short thrust of his hips.

“Oh _god. Fuck it._ Make me come untouched Ste—” The blond gasps as Steve’s thrusts begin to speed up. “God you look so good inside me.” Billy pants, his hand pressing Steve into the mattress.

He grips Billy’s hips tighter, sure to leave bruises as he begins to lift his hips and drive into Billy at a punishing pace. “You wanna ride me Billy, then fucking use me. Ride my fucking cock.” Steve pants, Billy’s eyes going wide as Steve’s chest is met by Billy’s other hand and his eyes with a smirk.

The blond lifts himself almost completely off of Steve only to slam himself back down, catching the head of Steve’s cock on his prostate. “God _damn_ , I love this cock. I love it so much.” Billy growls, working his hips in a circular motion.

Before Steve can make a comment, Billy is bending himself in half, bringing his face down to Steve’s, kissing his parted lips. It’s a moment of sweetness in the midst of everything else that’s happening. It’s too much and not enough at the same time. “More.” Steve pants, leaning up to catch Billy’s lips again. “Mark me. Kiss my neck.” He goads, leaning up and granting Billy better access. The blond slows his movements down, his hips moving in slow, _slow_ circles around Steve’s cock as he presses his teeth to Steve’s neck and nips. “Yeah, that’s it.” Steve encourages, leaning into Billy. He can feel the smirk that Billy is wearing against his neck, and begins to thrust up into him, knowing the new angle will probably send the blond over the edge.

“Fuck me _hard,_ pretty boy. Make me _come_.” Billy grins, bringing his hips back hard against Steve’s thrusts.

“Bounce on my dick, Billy. Ride me like you own me.” Steve demands, his upward thrusts finally in sync with Billy’s downwards ones.

The sharp scratch of Billy’s nails down his chest and the angry read cock bouncing between them is enough to let Steve know that Billy is close. “ _Harder.”_ Steve spits, pushing his cock as far as he can into Billy, pressing the thickest part of his shaft against Billy’s prostate.

“Come inside me baby, fill me.” Billy whines, encouraging Steve even more. The deep upward thrust in response to Steve’s comment has Billy on fire, his orgasm threatening at any point. Before he can earn Steve, he’s coming. “ _FUCK._ I’m—” Billy’s words are cut off as his orgasm tears through his body, emptying load after load of thick, hot come on to Steve’s chest.

The sight and the sheer _amount_ of Billy's come is enough to send Steve over the edge, emptying his load into Billy, thrusting his way through it. He can feel his come start to drip out of Billy before he’s even done, his mouth hanging open at how it all _feels._

 _“Fuck,_ You’re amazing.” Steve pants as he looks at Billy, a smirk painting the blond’s face yet again.

“No, that _cock_ is amazing.” Billy laughs. “And that mouth, _Jesus_. You’re gonna kill me.”

“Oh yeah, you liked all that?” Steve raises his eyebrows, grinning as he pulls Billy down on top of him.

“This is _disgusting_. I love it.” Billy groans before kissing Steve softly on the lips.

“Yeah well, I love _you_ .” Steve laughs,smiling as he leans in to the kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr [@heart-eyes-harrington](http://heart-eyes-harrington.tumblr.com)
> 
> title is from the song Head Rush, by ROAM


End file.
